


Pink Silk Panties

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd agreed to wear the damn things, but he'd never expected to like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Silk Panties

Agreeing to Rhonda's request had been easy enough. Particularly since she'd been sucking his brains out his dick at the time. But once he'd come and sanity had returned, Dean had to wonder what the hell he'd just signed up for. The girl wanted him to wear her panties, after all. And really, panties? Seriously?!?  
  
But he'd said he would, even though part of him wanted to point out that anything he said that close to orgasm couldn't be held as binding. He knew he could use that to get out of it, but he also knew what his father would say about it if he knew. Weaseling, he'd call it, and he'd be right. He'd also say that a man kept his word, no matter how it had been given, and if Dean wanted to call himself a man, he had to act like one.   
  
So that was how he'd found himself lying on his bed while Rhonda waited outside for him while he tried desperately to think of something that would get him hard. He felt incredibly exposed - understandable, seeing as how the only thing he had on was a pair of pink silk panties. But this was what he'd agreed to, so now he had to follow through on it. Apparently Rhonda had not just a desire to see him in them, but a whole little scenario about finding him wearing them. It was hot and kinky, straight out of a porno movie, and apparently he'd just signed on to be the lead actor. There was just one problem - pink silk panties weren't exactly a turn-on for him. At least, not when he was the one wearing them.  
  
Rhonda knocked on the door, clearly impatient to get the show on the road. "Just a second!" Dean called out, telling himself that this should be no problem. He was nineteen, for God's sake - getting hard should be no problem for him! And there was guaranteed sex for him once they got going, so he just had to bite the bullet and get started.  
  
He slid his hand down over his stomach, doing his best not to think about what he was wearing as he curled his fingers around his dick and squeezed. Silk slithered over his skin, a sleek slip and slide that was just... wrong, even if it  _did_  make his dick twitch. Tightening his grip, he tried to stroke himself, only to snatch his hand back when the panties brushed against his skin, warm and smooth, almost like they were alive. That was just fucked up!  
  
But he'd promised, and he wasn't about to pussy out. Especially not when that meant he'd have to concede victory to a pair of stupid panties.  
  
Steeling himself for the sensation, he reached down again, wrapping his hand around the soft bulge of his cock, squeezing it lightly. Rather than try to force it, he curved his palm and rubbed lightly, just like he did when it was a girl's parts under the panties instead of his own. Silk shifted with the movement, sliding over his dick, and for the first time, Dean understood why the girls made that sound when he did this. This time, the warmth and texture worked for him instead of against him, teasing along his skin like the sweetest of kisses.  
  
He moaned softly, hitching his hips up towards his hand, forcing himself to keep gently petting as he hardened fully under the careful caress of silk and his own fingers. It was new and different, and he had to admit that it wasn't the worst idea in the world, even though he had to do a little... arranging to keep his dick from popping out of the top of the panties. But it was worth it, especially when he flattened his palm against his cock and thrust up into it, so very worth it to have silk all around.  
  
Another roll of his hips, slower this time, teasing himself with the slip and slide of fabric along his length, and he felt precome well up in response. Dean brushed his thumb over the tip and looked down to see the silk get darker, a wet circle forming that made something low in his stomach clench with hunger. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and stroked, and this time it was so goddamn good it nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. And he really hoped Rhonda came in soon, because he wasn't so sure he was going to want to stop long enough to get her in here. Not with it feeling this good.  
  
Licking his lips, he moaned again, not trying to keep the sound back this time, letting it out as loud as he wanted to. That was the signal they'd agreed to, but as he stroked himself again, the door stayed closed. Circling his thumb over the head, the sensation of wet silk on sensitive skin made him groan again and decide that he really didn't give a damn about whether she was still coming in or not. If she wanted to be a bitch and make herself wait, that was fine.  _He_  was getting off, with her or without her.  
  
But he wanted to draw it out a little, so he stroked his hand down over his dick to cup his balls, rolling them in the his palm, amazed at how the silk seemed to magnify everything, so he could really feel the heat and the weight in his hand. He squeezed lightly, two fingers slipping behind his sac to press against that spot that always sent a secret zing right through him. "God!" he gasped, hips bucking up with the increased pleasure. He did it again, making sure to look down this time to see the wet circle get a little bigger.  
  
It was so hot, seeing the visible evidence of how fucking turned on he was, and Dean moaned as he thought about what it was going to look like when he came, because there was no fucking way he wasn't going to come in these panties. He wanted to watch, to see it soak through the fabric, and the thought of silk on his dick right when it was sensitive from coming... God, that was hot. He wondered if he might get two for one out of the deal, just from that alone.  
  
Sliding his hand back up, he cupped himself loosely and thrust up into his palm, groaning at the way motion made the panties slip around him. "Yeah," he breathed, rolling his hips up slow and then fast, experimenting with it, only to find that it was all good. He could feel the heat and pressure of his orgasm building at the base of his spine, but it was different than usual. Slower, for one thing - he didn't have that urgent need to come now that he usually did, and he wondered if that was going to make it even better.  
  
He drifted off into a near trance as he humped up into his hand, then stroked himself a little more. Rubbing his thumb around the head again, playing with the way the wet silk sent shivers up his spine, he was only faintly aware of the door opening. _Fucking finally_ , he thought, but he didn't bother to look over at her, just thrust up against his hand and moaned, "Gonna come... you wanna watch, baby? I'll let you lick 'em clean while I eat you out."  
  
"Dean..." And there was no way that choked sound came from Rhonda, no way in hell. His head snapped up to see Sam standing just inside the door, staring at him with wide eyes, and God, he was still fucking up into his hand, unable to stop even though his brother was standing right there watching him and -  
  
Dean moaned as his climax hit him, dragging him under like a tidal wave. His back arched, pushing his dick hard into his palm and he swore he could feel every single pulse as it tore through him. And fuck, the panties were soaked, but he seemed to just keep coming, shooting until he was fucking swimming in it, and through it all, the only thing he could see was Sam's eyes, the way they were fixed on him, and he moaned, "Sammy," not quite sure if he was begging him to leave or come closer.  
  
Finally he collapsed back in a limp heap against the bed, gasping and panting, a come-covered, sweaty mess, but he couldn't really care about that. Not yet. Not when he'd just had what had to be the single best orgasm of his life from jerking off in a pair of pink silk panties while his brother watched. It was ten different kinds of fucked up, but right now all he could think about was doing it all again.  
  
"Did you mean it?" It was Sam's hoarse voice that pulled him out of his post-orgasm haze, and he frowned as he looked over at his brother, not quite understanding what he meant.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
Sam blushed, cheeks turning rosy under his tan. "What you said. About - about licking -" he gestured at the ruined panties.  
  
Oh.  _Oh!_  Dean swallowed as his dick twitched, making its approval of Sam's idea quite clear. "You, uh, you want to?" he heard himself ask, and God, he really should not be hoping the answer was yes. If he hadn't been going to Hell before today, he sure as shit was now, because right now, all he wanted to do was drag Sam onto the bed and do all sorts of dirty, kinky things to him.  
  
Sam took a shaky breath and nodded, then dropped his backpack and started walking over to the bed. And okay, so he was going to Hell, but as Dean watched his brother crawl up onto the bed and bend to suckle at the panties, he told himself that the ride was more than worth it.


End file.
